


Trial by Fire

by JayKay (McKay)



Series: Knight Moves [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/JayKay
Summary: Maul returns to the palace at Theed to confront his past.





	Trial by Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2000.

Maul stood poised just inside the chamber, flicking his gaze around the room, assessing it for danger and protective cover out of long-standing habit. It was not, however, the first time he had been in that particular room, and he wondered if memories were the contributing factors to his growing sense of unease.

Behind him, the energy shields hummed, letting him know that for the moment, his back was covered. Not that he needed to worry. Naboo was a peaceful planet, and no one knew who he was. Or rather, who he had been. Hiding his identity had been Obi-Wan's idea, in order to let Maul avoid dealing with distrust and suspicion from those who still clearly remembered the havoc wreaked by the Trade Federation and the Sith. 

It had been _his_ idea to return to Naboo, to Theed. Obi-Wan had been against it. 

"There's no point," he'd said. "What do you want to go back there for anyhow? To let the ghosts of the past haunt you?" 

"No," Maul had replied. "To lay them to rest." 

Obi-Wan hadn't offered anymore arguments after that; he wasn't pleased with the idea of going, but he refused Maul's offer to go alone. 

"You're not the only one with ghosts." A rueful smile quirked his lips. "Besides," he gently stroked Maul's cheek, "you might need me." 

But upon arriving on Naboo, Obi-Wan had changed, growing more withdrawn and distant; Maul attributed it to dealing with painful memories and decided to say nothing until Obi-Wan was ready to discuss it. He wasn't worried about Obi-Wan suddenly mistrusting him again, but still, it was an unpleasant step backwards. 

When Queen Amidala formally greeted them, Obi-Wan had introduced him as Padawan Maul, making no allusion to the past or his identity other than that of Obi-Wan's companion from the Temple. Amidala had given Maul a gracious welcome, then turned her attention back to Obi-Wan, inquiring about his well-being and how Anakin was progressing in his training. If she had any questions or doubts about Padawan Maul, she gave no sign of it. The two of them had become engrossed in conversation; Maul had listened politely for a while, but he had little to contribute to the discussion himself, and after remaining long enough to satify protocol, he excused himself--Obi-Wan nodded and waved absently--and left them alone together while he retraced the footsteps of his former life. 

They had led him to that room. 

His gaze moved upwards of its own accord, seeking out the place he had hidden as he had watched Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan fight the clone of himself. There--in a darkened alcove high enough to be out of line-of-sight. The Force had guided him, telling him this chamber would be the final meeting place for the combatants. All he had to do was watch and wait. And he had. 

The Jedi Master and the clone had entered first. The clone, he noticed, paced restlessly as it waited for the shields to drop so the Jedi could pass through and resume the fight. Qui-Gon Jinn, however, had taken the time to center himself. 

Not that it had done any good. 

In the end, the clone had surprised him with an unexpected move, stunning him momentarily with a blow from the hilt of its lightsaber, and then... 

But the truth was, at that point Maul's attention had been directed elsewhere. He was supposed to watch and support the clone if necessary, but the clone seemed to be handling itself well enough, and he had found himself captivated by the Jedi Padawan. He didn't even witness the moment when the clone killed the Jedi Master; he had to review the holo-images he had recorded to take to his Master to see exactly how it had been done. No, all he had seen was Obi-Wan's reaction: the look of stunned horror, the agonized cry. 

From his vantage point above, he had watched Obi-Wan just behind the shield, dancing in place as he waited for his chance to rejoin his Master. His first thoughts were not about how handsome the apprentice was, although he certainly registered the fact. No, he had been drawn by the life energy the younger man exuded. He could sense the bright spirit that lived behind those blue-gray eyes. It had called to him, and he had answered. 

The path to winning Obi-Wan's trust, forgiveness and eventually his love had been a long one, but it had been worth it-- 

He cut off his line of thought abruptly as he became aware of a ripple along the Force, the touch of a presence he had hoped never to sense again. 

Maul spun around, his hand flying to the hilt of his lightsaber even before he saw the familiar cowled figure standing just inside the entrance. 

"Welcome, my young apprentice." His former Master's cold, mocking voice issued from beneath the heavy black hood. "I have been waiting for you." 

Maul curled his hand around his lightsaber, but otherwise showed no reaction to the sight of his former Master standing before him. Drawing in a deep breath, he called on the Force to strengthen and shield him against the waves of malign hatred he felt emanating from Sidious. 

Was that how others had once perceived Maul himself? Had he also been surrounded by an aura of venomous evil that buffeted against anyone who dared get too close? 

No wonder the only two reactions to the presence of a Sith were abject terror or mesmerized awe. Unless someone was Force-trained to shield, the psychic emanations would be far too powerful to ignore. 

He remembered when Sidious had finally allowed him to perform some small, inconsequential missions; whenever he approached one of Sidious' contacts, they had either cringed and groveled at him or acted as if they couldn't wait to escape him. 

Now he knew exactly why. 

Another memory rose up, this one more recent. 

Maul's classes on Sith fighting techniques had been expanded, and he now taught a small group of eleven-year-old apprentices as well as two large classes of Masters and their Padawans. One boy in the smaller group, Aren, had been struggling to master the basic moves, but he was tall for his age and awkward, more likely to trip over his own feet or accidentally whack someone with the end of his training staff. 

Maul had begun working with him after class, giving him the individual attention he couldn't provide during class, walking Aren slowly through each step until he finally caught the flow of the movement. The boy had taken him by surprise after one of their private practices by throwing his arms around Maul's waist and hugging him tight. 

"Thank you," Aren had said. "Even if I'm not chosen as a Padawan, you've helped me a lot. I don't feel so clumsy now." 

Maul had held him until Aren was ready to let go, and he had marveled at the simple joy the good-willed affection of another person could bestow. 

That memory was far more precious to him than any number of servants cowering in fear. 

"You have changed," Sidious said, drawing Maul back to the present. "I wonder how much. Has your time among the Jedi made you as weak as they?" 

The words were scornful, meant to provoke him, but Maul felt nothing but pity. Sidious would never understand the true strength of the Jedi, and there was no point trying to explain it to him. 

"Will you rise up against me now?" Sidious taunted, cackling maliciously. "Will you slay me, my apprentice?" 

"I am no longer your apprentice," Maul informed him. "Our bond is severed. I answer to you no more." 

"Who is your Master now? Have you been chosen by one among the Jedi who is willing to taint his hands with darkness by training you?" 

"All Jedi are my Masters," he replied quietly. 

Obi-Wan had once said even though he was officially Maul's Master, he didn't think Maul needed one. "You've done all the real work yourself, releasing the Dark side and embracing the Light all on your own. What do you need me for?" 

"An example," he had answered. 

But it extended to every other Jedi in the Temple as well. Maul watched everyone he came into contact with and learned from all of them. From Obi-Wan, he learned how to play. From Master Yoda, he learned not to judge anyone or anything by appearances. From Master Mace, he learned strength of belief and committment. From the youngest children in the nursery, he learned to see the world through fresh eyes and find wonder in simple things. 

The universe was his Master. If he ever stopped learning, he would be as good as dead. 

"So..." Sidious' mouth twisted in a disdainful sneer. "You haven't been accepted, have you? You aren't good enough for the Jedi. No one will claim you, and so you must fend for yourself." 

"I have been claimed," Maul said evenly. "I have also laid claim. I am not alone." 

"You will be." 

The Sith Lord raised his hand, and Maul felt invisible fingers around his neck, slowly clenching, cutting off his air supply. His hands flew to his throat, and although he tried to summon the Force and break Sidious' hold on him, he couldn't concentrate enough to gather his strength. 

He fell to his knees, struggling to breathe, wondering which small, tight breath would be his last--and just as suddenly, the deadly grip was released. Maul pitched forward, gasping, desperately sucking in air, and when he looked up, his blood turned to ice at the sight of the triumphant smile on Sidious' lips. 

"TRAITOR!" 

Maul snapped his head around to seek the source of that accusation, and a soft cry of denial and dismay escaped him when he saw Obi-Wan standing behind the energy shields, glaring balefully at him. 

He realized then what sort of scene the Sith Lord had created. To an unsuspecting observer, Maul could easily appear to be abasing himself before his former Master, begging forgiveness; Sidious completed the illusion by letting his smile turn benevolent and holding his hand over the "penitant's" head as if granting absolution. 

"I knew you'd do this!" Obi-Wan's hands curled into fists, his face contorted with pain and anger. "I knew I should never have trusted you!" 

Maul tried to speak, but his throat was damaged, and no sound above a whisper came out. He held out one hand to Obi-Wan, giving him a pleading look that the younger man ignored. 

"The Council will hear of this," Obi-Wan continued, his voice turning hard and cold. "You'll be killed on sight if you ever dare return to the Temple. I'll kill you myself if I have the chance." 

Deep in his head, Maul felt their bond suddenly break with the cold precision of a knife cut, and he clutched his skull, wracked by the sharp, intense pain of separation. Rocking back and forth, he dug his fingers into his hair as he silently keened over the loss of Obi-Wan from his mind. That comforting presence was gone--forever. 

With that, Obi-Wan turned his back and walked away. 

It was over. 

In one fateful moment, he had lost Obi-Wan. He had lost the peaceful life he had created for himself at the Temple. There was nothing left for him. 

Or was there? 

He looked back up at Sidious, who was radiating smug satisfaction. 

"There is nothing you can have without my permission." Sidious shook his head. "There is nothing I cannot take from you. Nothing." 

His expression softened, and he reached out to touch Maul's cheek in a gentle caress. "Come back to me," he coaxed, twining the power of the Force with his words, the better to bend Maul to his will. "Beg my forgiveness, and I will grant it. Renounce the Light. Return to the Darkness with me." 

_It would be so easy_ , Maul thought. All he had to do was give in, and he could eventually grovel his way back into Sidious' good graces. Sidious knew his worth, knew how long and hard a task it would be to find another apprentice to succeed him. His former Master would probably be willing to forgive much if Maul proved himself repentant enough. 

The life Sidious offered was familiar. He knew it well. And it meant he would not be alone. 

In the end, the decision was indeed easy. 

"No." 

One word quietly spoken, but it filled the room. 

"Then you will die." The snarled threat was followed by a deadly stream of electric blue Force-energy spewing from Sidious' fingers, and Maul was flung backwards by the impact. 

Writhing in agony as the Force energy sent bolts of searing pain along every nerve ending, Maul struggled to focus. He had refused to attack Sidious, but now--now if only he had the chance to defend-- 

Sidious hammered him relentlessly, a feral joy lighting his eyes as he watched his former apprentice suffer. Finally, when Maul was all but unconscious from the pain, he stopped. Maul collapsed on his back, his breathing coming in ragged gasps; he could tell the Force-energy had caused severe internal damage. He was broken and bleeding inside, and he knew he was dying. 

"Come to me," Sidious urged. "I can heal you." 

He offered darkness, yes, but he also offered life. 

Maul struggled to his feet, accepting the pain and releasing it into the Force. 

"You were wrong," he rasped, forcing the words past his bruised vocal chords. "There is one thing you cannot take from me." 

The Sith Lord gave him a mocking smile. "And what could that possibly be?" 

"This." 

Opening his mind completely to Sideous, Maul battered him with the full strength of the peace, light and love he had known since renouncing the Dark side. He flooded the Sith with compassion, and Sidious recoiled, stunned by the unexpected assault. 

It gave Maul just enough time to gather the last remains of his waning strength and launch himself at Sidious, pulling out and igniting his lightsaber as he did. He slammed into the older man, impaling him even as Sidious countered with one last burst of Force-energy. 

The impact sent them both tumbling to the ground, and Maul had the satisfaction of hearing Sidious' last rattling breaths as blackness enveloped him and oblivion claimed him. 

*~*~* 

"Maul!" 

His eyes flew open; an immediate, searing pain in his skull let him know that wasn't the wisest thing he had ever done, and he shut them quickly again. He sagged, feeling his legs in danger of giving way beneath him, but a familiar pair of strong arms were around him, supporting him. 

"I've got you," Obi-Wan's voice was a soothing murmur in his ear. 

Disoriented, he reached along their bond instinctively, seeking mental reassurance--only to find his path blocked. Panic rose up within him as he remembered Obi-Wan had severed their bond, but then he felt something give way in his mind, and there was Obi-Wan, reaching back, sending waves of reassurance and love. 

The bond, it was back. But how...? 

Maul lifted one hand to his aching head and risked peeking out at the world again. 

He was in the Council Chamber. Directly in front of him were Masters Yoda and Windu, both of them regarding him with approval in their eyes. 

"What--?" Maul tried to focus his thoughts, but he was getting conflicted messages from his memory: he had been to Naboo, he had never left the Temple. 

"You passed!" Obi-Wan grasped his shoulders and turned him so they faced each other; Maul's expression must have betrayed his complete bewilderment because Obi-Wan laughed and explained, "Your Trials, Maul. You passed your Trials." 

Maul stared at him blankly a moment longer as the words sank in, then he looked to Master Yoda for affirmation. Yoda nodded once to confirm the truth. 

"You mean... It was all..." 

"The Council worked together to block our bond and create a total immersion experience to test your actions and reactions," Obi-Wan told him. 

Maul shook his head, still feeling as if he were in a daze; reality was shaky at the moment, and he struggled to make sense of it all. The chamber... Sidious... it had all seemed so real... 

"Then Sidious did not come back," he muttered, rubbing his temples. "And you did not..." He cut off the thought, not wanting to remember that; it had been the worst part of the experience. 

Relief flooded him, and he clung to that one simple fact: Obi-Wan had not severed their bond. For once he didn't care about maintaining propriety in front of the Council; he was too pleased to know that his worst nightmare had not come true, and without a second thought, he grabbed Obi-Wan's face between his hands and kissed him, sealing his mouth over Obi-Wan's and seeking desperately with his tongue, trying to convince himself that _this_ was real and the agonizing memories of Naboo lingering in his mind were not. 

Despite a ripple of amusement that circled around the Council Chamber, Obi-Wan held his lover close and returned the kiss, and Maul felt the tension draining away under Obi-Wan's soothing mental and physical caresses. At last, he reluctantly ended the kiss and rested his forehead against Obi-Wan's. 

//You left me.// Maul shuddered at the memory. 

//I know. I was allowed to see what happened.// Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Maul's dark hair, then rested one hand on the side of his neck. //But it was only a test. And you passed! You lost everything, but you still relied on the Force--the Light--to sustain you against temptation.// 

"Had you not, you would have failed," Master Windu announced matter-of-factly, not bothering to hide that he, and probably the rest of the Council, was still monitoring their thoughts. 

Maul stood up straight, backing away from Obi-Wan enough so that he could face Master Windu and make a formal bow. "I made my choice. I will not go back," he stated. "The Light fulfills me in ways I never imagined. If I have nothing else, I will still have the Force." 

Beside him, Obi-Wan nodded and smiled; they had discussed the idea before. Maul, he said, had learned and begun living as a true Jedi before he had, and he had been trained in the Temple and should have known how all along. 

Master Yoda leaned forward, his wide green eyes trained on Maul. 

"Learned the most important lesson you have. Feel the truth of it you do. This we know." 

With the help of his gimer stick, he hopped off of his chair and stumped over to stand in front of Maul, who knelt before him on one knee. Yoda reached out, and Maul bowed his head; it was a scene similar to that of the false Naboo encounter, only this time, Maul humbled himself willingly and with genuine respect. 

Yoda held one hand over Maul's head for a moment, then dropped it again and stepped back. 

"Rise," he commanded, thumping his cane on the floor once for emphasis. "Rise, Jedi Knight Maul."  
  
  
  


  
-End-  



End file.
